Digimon Tamers: Hazard's Overture
by Lukushito Kurai
Summary: A man wages war against the digimon; taking control over Parasimon and Locomon; he strung the needed strings for Takato Matsuki to erradicate himself from history. Hope faded, light has gone and all what's left out is sadness and darkness.
1. Intro

**This is my first **_**Digimon Tamers **_**fanfic, I don't care about flaming or anything else, I wrote this because I believed there was more to Digimon Tamers than what was seen and more story could be extracted from it. It just needed some thinking through the story, Matsuda Takato's story left many loose ends after the Runaway Locomon movie. There were many questions that once could've rose in the Tamers story of Digimon.**

**What is the Digital Hazard?**

**Who is the one that tried to destroy the Wild Project?**

**Lukushito doesn't owns Digimon Tamers, characters and digimons belong to their respective owners.**

**PD: I want to dedicate this Fanfic to the season that marked my childhood and in my opinion, the most shrouded and mature Digimon season that ever was (****for me at least****).**

* * *

"_**Takatomon**__."_

_I turned to see him, megidramon in the very._

"_G-guilmon?"_

_I asked, trying not to shake in fear as the very being that my hatred created was in front of me._

"_**Do you, hate me?**__"_

_My doubts rose, yet…I couldn't say a negative. I spoke my deep heart._

"_I love you. I don't care what your digivolution is…the bonds we made, everything we've done. It's still inside you…y-you arrived in my life and, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"_

_I hugged him, I don't care if he was Megidramon, Lucemon or any other dark virus-type digimon. I love him because of all the moments we shared, because he captivated me the moment he arrived._

"**Even though Jeri didn't liked me?**"

"_I don't care what others think about you, everyone else can rot for all I care."_

_It was true, I resented Jeri; I grew to blatantly dislike her after what she told about Megidramon, just to break me after she never answered my confession. I saw Megidramon's eyes flashed in anger, as it channeled my anger._

"_I only care about you, you'll never change for me. I love you, you'll always be the same partner I've always wished to have Megidramon."_

_I spoke his name, I didn't knew what hit me; neither if this was real or not. But I spoke my true feelings, and i felt the courage to look at megidramon to the eyes, with all my feelings, my respect, all that emotional peak._

* * *

-Shinjuku Train Station-

"Rika, let's go off of this train."

I spoke as Rika turned to me, her eyes were cold as she used to be. Something must've made her act though.

"I want to sing."

She spoke as she took out a wrench, woah, I never knew Rika was into that though. But leaving that out, I must remove her hold of that wrench.

"Okay Rika, I'll sing with you."

* * *

-Shinjuku Park-

A man with blonde hair and tanned skin smiled as he fiddled with his laptop using the local WI-FI internet.

"You're doing quite well Parasimon."

Taking out a phone he dialed a number.

"Yes, shoot the couple at discretion. I have LIVE camera of it, amuse me Yimbvo."

* * *

We were now outside in the roofs of other site in the train.

Rika was freed and I took her hand.

"Rika."

I spoke as she looked me with those eyes, that held up fear, but I needed to stand up with courage. But that was before.

*BANG*

I heard a shot, whoever it was, Kami might he or she be okay.

Then a painful sensation hit my arm.

I WAS SHOT and it was bleeding intensely.

* * *

Henry was dumbfounded in shock, hanging on the thin line of life and death was none than Rika and Takato, that someone has shot him near his shoulder. The same one he was using to hold Rika.

He could see clearly that takato was sweating while Renamon and Guilmon were fighting Parasimon.

"Kuso, TAKATO!"

* * *

"Free me." Rika spoke as I looked her in the eyes, she was about to cry when I did a smile yet my face morphed into a smile yet that I was applying strength to keep her from falling.

"I WON'T! I…don't want to."

Why?

Why now when I wanted to celebrate her birthday? Have I never got a rest?

"**Will you ever have rest bearer of the Hazard?**"

I saw myself.

"**Tap on its power; USE THE HAZARD TO SAVE HER!** **USE ANGER TO EASE YOUR SOUL!**"

I felt it, a sudden rush in my veins. I was angered by the situation, angered that Parasimon and Locomon had the nerve to interrupt this day. However there was a cost, and I felt a sick humid sensation around my pained chest.

I screamed in anger.

Parasimon and Locomon will pay it, It will be a cold day in hell before they get out of this…ALIVE!

* * *

Takato screamed as he lifted Rika and hugged her. His blood staining her shirt as he was now watching her in front of his eyes.

* * *

-Rika's P.O.V.-

"I CAN'T LET YOU GO BECAUSE, I…I..I!"

Dammit Gogglehead, say it. I wanted to say but he reacted fast.

"I THINK I LOVE YOU, OKAY."

I heard his words clearly as his red eyes stared into mine, I could clearly see the emotion on his face, the sincerity he spoke it with.

My world staid mute, it all happened to fast. He gave me one last hug and then out of nowhere guilmon appeared, I turned and saw Parasimon.

Where's Renamon!?

Guimon carried me as I stared at my shirt, there was blood.

Gogglehead's blood,

No,

This had to be a nightmare.

I only heard the faint sound of explosions as the constant ringing noise was heard by me, the last thing I saw was Kenta's face.

He was ordering everyone to stay back.

Then that moment repeat in my head again.

"I CAN'T LET YOU GO! BECAUSE I…I…I…I THINK I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

**And this was the intro sirs, for all the Digimon fandom here at fanfiction. **

**I may have done it a little overboard with the blood at the Locomon Incident, but I believe it fitted the moment since Tamers had the potential to be more, uh, mature; on my eyes at least.**

**Whose the Blonde man?**

**What will happen to Takato?**

**Will Rika reject Takato?**

**STAY TUNED!**


	2. Prologue

On the last chapter, Matsuki Takato was in quite a problem.

_Takato took Rika's hand, not wanting to let her go and fall and to wound herself. When he was about to help her an estranged yet feared sound echoed and rippled through the air._

_*BANG*_

Matsuki Takato and Rika Nonaka being near Locomon and Parasimon, the tamer of courage was shot at the shoulder he was using to help his female friend and interest Nonaka Rika. However, something inside him snapped and convinced him.

"_**Tap on its power; USE THE HAZARD TO SAVE HER!**__**USE ANGER TO EASE YOUR SOUL!**__"_

_I stared at myself being at rika's place yet, my eyes were crimson red and I had an angered expression._

Matsuki Takato screamed, his anger and rage at Parasimon and Locomon went unnoticed by many and by the usage of his negative emotions towards the ones that caused the mess of his interests birthday, he summoned the needed strength to help his friend. However, when Rika told him to free her and let her fall taking in consideration his wounds. He blatantly denied it, and insisted, tapping on a dark and unknown power that his insides wanted to let flow and give him the needed strength. He did so, and after aiding her, he confessed his feelings.

"_I CAN'T LET YOU GO! BECAUSE I…I…I-I THINK I LOVE YOU!"_

Rika Nonaka didn't react after this moment, however before she could even think, Guilmon picked her and left her with Henry.

* * *

Takato screamed as the Digivice glowed and so did calumon, but instead of glowing and being cheerfully. It did a pained squeal.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!**

**GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO…**

**MEGIDRAMON!**

* * *

Yamaki received a call.

"What's happening? WHAT!? IT CAN'T BE!"

Mitsuo Yamaki has never felt such a fear in his life. Kicking the table in anger he spoke.

"I WANT CAMERAS! SATELLITE, LOCAL, INTERNET, WHATEVER YOU HAVE! I WANT TO SEE THE SITUATION!"

He screamed at the phone, he never felt this pressured. The first time he had this sitation was back when the kids were at the Digital World's Core, this time it was different, a Digital Hazard in this moment could DESTROY THE DIGITAL PORTAL easily.

* * *

Takato grasped his right chest in pain as he commanded immediately.

"Megidramon use Megido Flame on Parasimon, ANNIHILIATE IT!"

The tamer ordered to his digimon and the Evil Dragon did as ordered, the potent flames couldn't be fought against. Parasimon was eradicated and turned into a simple string of data.

Megidramon was about to attack Locomon.

"Megidramon wait!"

Surprisingly the Digimon stood there, roaring as it waited for it's next tamer's command. Turning, he saw him bleeding.

* * *

-Shinjuku Park-

"Party popper, it eradicated Parasimon before it could even start the multiplication process. O well, Locomon has already evolved and the Hazard's bearer it's HISTORY!"

The man smirked, he ordered to other shots, one of them enough to stun the boy.

* * *

The train went even faster as Megidramon was about to annihiliate the digimon.

Two other shots were made as takato knelt down. Megidramon's sense of hearing immediately caught where the snipers were. Two cars, machinating along the road; seeing his tamer about to loose conscious sense, it roared and did two Megido Flame attacks against the cars.

Ashes weren't even left of it.

* * *

Hirokazu and Kenta, along with their digimon saw as Megidramon attacked and they heard screams. The train ceased to move the moment that Parasimonw as defeated and just when Rika arrived to them, they saw a knocked out Henry and Terriermon. Even Rika's Renamon was knocked out.

The flames, the screams,

It would forever be in Kenta and Hirokazu's minds, they were paralyzed,

They were paralyzed of fright.

* * *

My body,

My consciousness slowly turning to black, I saw as Locomon unhinged itself as it was prepared to go to the digital world. Megidramon roared and then it revealed an unconscious Guilmon, what was left of consciousness in me I used it to throw myself at guilmon and then one last ounce to fall to the hard surface.

I coughed at the sheer feeling of my pained back hitting against the hard surface.

A shadow, dressed in a black leather cloak and shadowed by a Fedora hat. Didn't hesitated to take me and guilmon and throwing me back to Locomon, I had a hint of his face.

I knew him, it was Motomiya Daisuke.

IT WAS A DIGIDESTINIED!

He felt something in my hands, a small device.

* * *

'Matsuki Takato, You and Tai are our only hope in the War that's going to happen soon.'

Daisuke Motomiya immediately answered to phone and spoke.

"He's on the way to the digital world, summon him where Tai was lastly located. We trust you two."

Shadowing his face with his Fedora hat the Digidestinied went into the streets, it was quite easy to knock out the kids on the other train.

'I know you were behind this _**Xero**_, I see you.'

He staid staring into nothing, yet he knew he was staring right into him. He grinned.

* * *

-Shinjuku Park-

A scream was heard as stomping and crashing sounds were heard.

The same blonde man that ordered the snipers to shoot was now stomping on his laptop.

'Damn that boy again, however. Earth's only hope has vanished, and he did it for me.'

He started to laugh.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

He did a mock bow as he walked away, his white suit never even having a particle of grime in it.

* * *

The sound of ambulances was soon heard as the young tamers were retrieved.

It didn't took minutes for Live Reports to be made about a boy and a gruesome dragon that saved Shinjku; wherever the boy was. It left with the crazy train though.

* * *

Henry Wong stared right through the TV's Report about Today's events; it was the morning A DAY AFTER the Locomon Incident. His right fist was tightly closed around the controller; the last think he remembered was when Takato received the shot. And there it was for him, nothing else.

'Takato…'

He didn't had the strength to confront Takato's parents, why did this things had to happen just when Takato was giddy and happy to celebrate Rika's birthday.

* * *

-Rika's P.O.V.-

The Gogglehead was going to return, he only wants everyone to feel bad about him so he could be received happily. Huh, what an hypocrite.

"_I CAN'T LET YOU GO! BEACAUSE I…I…I-I THINK I LOVE YOU!"_

His face, his eyes, his sincerity, his feelings.

I punched the wall,

Why did he have such a timing to say things?

Damn you Takato, for having that charming smile that warms me;

I can't fight against that smile, it makes me weak.

I can't even punch that Gogglehead of yours, since you always knew not to make me irritated or mad.

"Rika…"

I heard Renamon and I felt something on my face.

My tears,

He had this effect on me.

I punched the wall again.

"I'm sorry, but something took me by surprise. It was this."

Renamon presented me a tranquilizer dart; that only meant one thing.

Someone planned this, and Takato had again to save us all. I saw my grandmother and she had the phone.

"It's your friend Henry."

I never heard the brainiac in such a distress, but after speaking his message was clear.

_My father isn't here, so I don't even know what happened._

_I don't have the guts to face Takato's parents; Takato was the only one that had contact with Yamaki so YOU do it._

What a coward!

I walked to the Kitchen where my grandmother was, my mother was here too, Renamon following me.

"I want to go to the Matsuki Bakery."

I don't need to explain further, my Grandmother and my Mother nodded. Both escorted me to HIS home, to meet HIS parents.

* * *

'I'll have to talk to this Nonaka Rika, unlike others; she might understand the situation. All the gates towards the Digital world have been closed, yet she might be the one to open one enough for a retrieval group to go in search for Tai and also, Takato that will make the search for Tai easier.'

The digi-destined of the second generation thought as he used the alleys to follow Nonaka Rika and her family, she seemed devastated and broken.

'Please, let the sovereign descend and motivate her enough to have faith and hope and do a miracle for humanity.'

* * *

-Rika's P.O.V.-

I opened the bakery and heard whimpers in the back. Immediately we were greeted by a man, that was about to break, yet tried to be strong.

"Ms. Nonaka?"

Mr. Mitsuki asked as he turned towards me.

"W-we were chosen to protect the world from wild digimon that might threaten humanity."

The man gave me what appeared to be a notebook, yet it was closed.

"Please…open it. It's Takato's diary."

It was his diary…I tried to open it only to see that there was a lock. And it had no key to open it nor even a hole to put the key.

'Always so open yet hard to understand Gogglehead.'

I got entertained into trying to open it, and then the lock snapped. I heard steps and in front of us where Mr. and Ms. Matsuki.

_March 3__RD_

_I can't believe it, I've waited this moment for all my life. Finally, I saw him with my eyes. Felt his skin with my hands, heard his voice. The very first friend I have, someone that I would concern and would also be concerned about me. I was never good at making friendships at school; Hirokazu and Kenta never were so concerned about me and never even asked me how I felt when people talk bad things behind my back. My life has never been perfect, and the Digimon Card Game has saved me from being a social recluse in the school. _

_I still remember, around 600 entries before this one. I mentioned that I was always alone, no one to depend on, no one to talk to…everyone looking behind you yet never approaching to you. I hated their gazes, I hated them, I hated everyone and myself. When those cards reached my hands Hirokazu and Kenta approached to me, they didn't owed me anything, I didn't owed them; they confessed me they did it out of pity. It made me sad but, at the same time, I had to grasp the truth._

_Red, white and black._

_Guilmon,_

_If you ever read this, I want to tell you in this paper how much you mean to me, how much I love you, how much I need you, how much I depend of you, how I would die without you, how I need you to balance my unbalanced life, how I need you to get rid of those nasty glares people still give me when I walk the streets or at the school, to get rid of the hatred for myself for trying to act innocent when in fact I'm broken beyond repair._

_I wont to spoil you, I want to hug you and never let you go because, because, I feel that you're a part of me, as if you were my hand, or my leg or my eye. You are a part I feel connected to, a friend I can't leave behind. I would die for you because I know you would die for me._

_Thank you Guilmon, for existing._

I moved the pages to today's entry.

May 9th

_Today's Rika's birthday many things has happened since the start of our Journey. Not only to us both but also to Henry, and I don't know where will life take me, I may just be a normal baker in the future or just continuing to write this book's pages; however ever since I've come back from the Digital World, I couldn't remove her from my mind. She has changed, she sure has and…I don't want her to have a lonely birthday, I wouldn't like her doing that to me. I…I actually wanted to tell you my bittersweet feelings and my slight discomfort about Jeri. She hates Guilmon, she rejected me after I left her with her siblings before the D-reaper, since then I arrived to the conclusion that…what I felt for Jeri wasn't a crush, wasn't the person I imagine of loving. Someone to support me, someone that would I would feel at easy holding or holding hands with._

_Nonaka Rika._

_Ah,_

_I can't get her out of my mind, it's hard…jejeje. I haven't told anyone but I've asked her mother what she likes, it's only between us three eh, diary. Only Rika's Mother, I and you know of the gift I have hidden for her inside my closet. I…I wait she likes it. I always keep that photo with me, when I see her near or feel her. Or when Guilmon tells me she's near, ever since the Digital Journey. I turn anxious, nervous and emotional; it's hard to write you'know. She always surprises me, she always has something to tell, and if not, she finds it. _

_I find it funny and cute when she gets irritated, that face has just turned too familiar for me to not remember it, though I always remember myself not to mess with her._

_How will it feel to hold her hand?_

_Or to embrace her?_

_I want to be the first one,_

_Unlike Ryo that only irritates her and pesters her with dumb remarks, i…I would be the happiest human in the world if i was the first boy that's not family to embrace Nonaka Rika, the girl I once saw in a dream._

_What a sappy though from romance movies right?_

_I saw her in a dream beating a Digimon, her smooth pose, her smooth movements._

_I wonder what she'll feel if we ever hugged or held hands._

_I…I wouldn't like a man like Ryo to be with Rika, she deserves someone better. _

_I just feel unnerved diary, last day I felt that feeling that someone's following me constantly. I just wait this isn't some sign of doom. I've also been seeing things, a blonde man with a white suit and pink button shirt with black tie, his plain yellow eyes with slit pupils staring right through mine and his maniac grin._

_He called me…_

_**Hazard**_

A blonde man in white suit?

Hazard? Isn't that something that Yamaki told to Henry's father that has to do about Megidramon.

I heard steps and then I was given two cards.

"They were about to be wrapped."

Mrs. Matsuki spoke to me as I turned to the two cards, they came with a letter.

**TAMERS BOND LIMITED EDITION**

It was a photo of us all, and then I saw it was a status card. Yet Takato wasn't there; I saw the next card it was written in golden letters with flame motifs under them.

**TAMERS BOND SPECIAL EX**

It was a photo of Takato and I, he was smiling, it as a true smile. I saw the card specifications and, I was surprised such a powerful card existed. It was a Recovery card, enhancement card, modifying card and it had something in big golden letters.

Purification?

I had to read more about them.

It came with a letter.

_Rika_

_How did you think was your birthday?_

_If you don't know I asked your mother about your likes, and she mentioned me everything. Don't worry, my lips are sealed. I had the perfect choice to combine your favorite hobby and also the ones you could relate with. In the first photo I don't appear since I was the one who took it, however the second one I wanted one of only us two, I don't know how you'll feel about it so I took a risk. I ask the ones that made the cards to make these two, one would be only in an exclusive deck with other cards…however the second one…is unique. And since it was both of us only, they wanted to give a special meaning to the card and since many have seen how you fight with your cards, they have given it various effects and algorithms, they said it extendedly yet I didn't understood._

_I don't know if I have told you yet Rika, but if I have, please…don't feel pressured. And whichever your decision is, I guarantee you that it won't sever our friendship or our camaraderie with Henry. _

_You've changed so much since we've seen; in such a short time…however remember this. I believe in you Rika, and in your decisions, don't fear and don't hesitate…just act._

_Your Dearly,_

_Matsuki Takato._

* * *

A wail was heard as Rumiko Nonaka saw her granddaughter break in front of both parents.

"Rika…we have to go."

The three Nonaka's were about to go, when they gave the two of Takato's diaries to Rika.

And gone were they of Matsuki Bakery.

* * *

'Tomorrow morning, I'll explain.'

Daisuke disappeared on the alley's shadows just in front of Rika's state.

* * *

**This Introduction was to make a heavy emphasis on Rika's reaction after Takato's confession. **

**Believe me when I say I'm embracing the Cannon fully to all it's extense, for those that saw all the Tamer's season. You know that on the second Arc, Rika has shown a gradual change, she's still harsh and cold yet not always. Also, Takato took note of this, not stating it or showing it yet it was seen that Takato was happy for her change. And we know that he was the one that took the full charge of the change.**

**Rika turned into an emotionally complicated person, no longer cold, it's sensitive to situations and it's expected for Cannon Rika to act like this if this situation would have been summoned.**

**I ask for apology if i went a little sappy and overboard with OutOfCharacterness i'll try to correct myself in further chapters,**

**As for the development, this and the others will be a slow one, time flies and i ended this chapter three months before and i didn't posted it, i'm on my way to start chapter 1. So for all those of my readers, patience i ask. I invite you to pass over to my profile, rate my stories; review them with necessary or feel like it. We're a community of fans being authors and writting our own stories, those who watch us make us for better or worse. **

**Thank you for reading...**

**Also, for me; this is how the third season of Digimon Tamers should have been.**


End file.
